


i took a half, he took the whole thing—baby slow down

by fwooshy



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Burning Man, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tequila, some gratuitous references to novels made in jest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/pseuds/fwooshy
Summary: Harry's playa name is Green Light. Draco's a vampire, but it's not important.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142777
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	i took a half, he took the whole thing—baby slow down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to [Adybou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou) for looking this over!! 💛 and to drake for the (slightly modified) title lyrics lol. merry kinkuary part 2️⃣ 💘💘

Harry's playa name is Green Light. "Because verdant faeries live in your eyes," Luna says. "They're known to attract hope."

Hermione opens her mouth to say something that starts with  _ Actually _ (actually, the green light was a dock light, and it symbolised—), but then Ron drives the water truck onto the wrong lot.

"Ronald—I mean, Firebum!" Hermione chases after him, "Firebum!" her clipboard flapping in the hot desert wind. Behind them, Harry can make out the structure of an elephant rising up from the dust. Someone's hanging thirty feet up from the elephant's trunk; another slides a hexagon pane of mirrored glass into the elephant's ear. And below both is a storm of others, watching, waiting for the night to come.

"She's trying," Harry says to Luna, his mouth crooked. Hermione enjoys the logistics of desert camping well enough, but it took more than a few attempts to get her to respond to "Stoner".

Luna readjusts her lioness headdress. The mane braids into her long locks, hanging over her shoulder and down to her naked breasts. "We're all trying, Green Light," she says. She hands him a shrivelled shroom. He wavers, before taking it.

It's earthy, and a little bit sweet. Harry swallows, feels his stomach roil a warning.

The hours drip like paint from the sky, swirling into a haze over the horizon. Hermione writes their camp coordinates on the inside of their wrists and reminds them that all they need to get back is three clicks of their heels.

"But what if we take off our shoes," Ginny giggles.

"But what if we want to get lost," Luna sings, twining a melody out of thin air.

_ But what if we don't want to be found _ , Harry thinks, silent. He's mellowed out. His jaw likes where it is, and he's in no mood to convince it otherwise.

"Don't tell me you started without me again," Hermione snaps, her hands on her hips, but she's grinning, her smile so vast that it seems to stretch on forever, past the horizon until it shimmers into sky.

Harry loses them sometime after the sun sets but before the dust picks up, between the Bubble Dome and a DJ playing a set out of a burning flower bud. ("It's not really burning," Hermione explains, "it's only clever LEDs". "Uh huh," Ron replies.)

"I'll be just a sec," Harry tells them in line for the kissing bus, and he doesn't mean to lie, but then he sees the mouth of a snake ten meters tall. The mouth of a snake stretched wide like a welcome to the entrance beyond, and he's entranced. Enticed. Enthralled.

"Green eyes."

"Green Light," Harry corrects. He's pulled to the snakehead, with its crystalline scales, its obsidian eyes and ivory fangs tipped in gold. His eyes burn, petrified like he's seen a basilisk, but he isn't scared. Something sticky pounds through his chest, but he's sure it isn't fear. He hasn't been so sure of anything in his life, except that—

"Green Light," the voice repeats.

—except that a man is striding down the snake's forked tongue, his silver trousers shimmering with every step, silvery hair wet and dripping down a broad chest and over a thin web of scars.

"Mine," Harry says, like an exhalation. My fault, he means—all of it. Draco Malfoy is his responsibility, he's sure of it.

"Not you too," the voice next to him groans. Harry's aware of him, finally, and it jolts him out of the haze. The voice belongs to a man with features that blend to the back. Harry forgets him at once.

The man says, "That's White Fang. He's a vampire."

"Isn't that a wolf's—" Harry starts, stutters to a stop. Draco's still two lengths away, but Harry can  _ smell him _ . He smells like purples and pinks; like the inside of a tent, half a tequila bottle and the bass, pumping through veins.

"Lick it," Draco says around the lime in his mouth. There's salt down his chest, white flecks a shade paler than the sand. Harry hovers, hesitant, before a wave of  _ lovetrustplease _ washes him up, drags his tongue down. He traces down Draco's scars, laps circles around the navel, losing himself in a swirl of lust until Draco pulls his head back by his hair and tips the shot down his throat.

"Fuck," Harry cries, fumbling for Draco's mouth. He bites down on the lime and then bites down on Draco's lips until he tastes old knuts and smoke.

"Slow," Draco growls against Harry's ear. "Slow, or you'll choke. Spit it out. That's a good boy, spit it out."

Draco is bleeding from the lip, scarlet trickling down his chin. Harry takes a steadying breath. He climbs into Draco's lap, his eyes still trained on the red. He's close enough to lick it, so he does, tongue rough against the pale of Draco's throat.

"You taste so good," Harry murmurs. He's in Morocco, in the 1830s. He's the sultan of Turkey. He's the emerald of the equator. He doesn't know who he is anymore. He's lost half his senses to the dust. His head's soft cotton, and he's forgotten what it's like to breathe.

"Slow," Draco says. "Open your mouth. Now inhale." A chuckle rumbles up his chest.

Harry hangs his tongue obediently, waiting. The seconds walk back and out to the playa. He remembers Luna's lioness, the man with no features, a warning roil—

"You're a vampire."

Draco lifts Harry's wrist to his mouth and grazes his incisors over the pulse point. He twists the hand; mouths over  _ I must not tell lies. _ I must not tell lies.

I must not tell lies.

Lies.

Lies backwards is Seil.

Not that it means anything, though Harry finds he likes the way it feels on his tongue. Maybe a good name for a crup, he thinks.

He's about to ask Draco if he'd ever get a crup when Draco shoves a hand down Harry's trousers.

"Take them off," Harry urges. And when Draco doesn't, Harry spells both their trousers off with a wave of his hand. He doesn't know why he let Ginny force him into trousers laced up twenty times at the crotch. It's like a fucking chastity belt.

Draco stops. "Wandless?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," Harry says, embarrassed. It's not like he's even good at wandless magic. He just wanted to rub his cock against Draco's so bad that he'd do anything to make it happen.

"Whatever,” Harry mumbles, sliding further up Draco's lap. Draco is as smooth as snakeskin and a welcome reprieve against Harry's sun-hot shoulders. Harry's fingers chase the zigzag of scars down Draco's chest. He wants to claw them off for himself.

Draco tilts Harry's chin up. "Stop looking at it," he says, annoyed.

Draco's eyes are dilating, hypnotic in the way the black swallows the grey, and then gives it up again. Harry wants to touch them. He wants to touch all of Draco.

"You're about the only sure thing I know," Harry says.

Draco wraps a smooth hand around their cocks. Harry shivers, reaching his hands down to join them closer together. It's cold but in a good way. He thinks it'll feel good to thrust, so he does, gasping. His heart beats too loud for the both of them. He doesn't know where he is or what he's doing with his life. His whole world narrows down to the heat between his hands. It's good; he's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💛 You can find me on [dw](https://fwooshy.dreamwidth.org/) and [tumblr](https://fw00shy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also made a collection cuzzz I guess I'm writing more than one of these!! 💘💘💘


End file.
